narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Boruto Uzumaki
Allgemeines Boruto Uzumaki ist ein Junge aus Konohagakure und der Sohn von Naruto Uzumaki und Hinata Hyuuga. Er ist das ältere von zwei Kindern und ist, wie seine Schwester Himawari Uzumaki, sowohl Mitglied des Uzumaki-Clans als auch des Hyuuga-Clans. Erscheinung Charakter Boruto hat in etwa den gleichen Charakter wie sein Vater, als dieser noch ein Kind war. Er ist häufig frech und spielt gerne Streiche zum Unmut anderer. Doch wie schon Naruto selbst sucht auch er durch diese Aktionen die Aufmerksamkeit seines Vaters, der als Hokage viel beschäftigt ist. Er wünscht sich nichts lieber, als dass Naruto öfter Teil der Familie ist und sich um diese kümmert. So bringt er sogar seine Mutter zum weinen, als er sich über seinen Vater beschwert. Boruto macht keinen Hehl aus seinen Fähigkeiten und weiß, dass er sehr talentiert für sein Alter ist. Er neigt dazu, eingebildet zu wirken und besitzt viel Selbstvertrauen. Seiner Schwester gegenüber zeigt er jedoch nichts von alledem, denn diese scheint er sehr zu lieben - so sagt er, dass es ihm bezüglich der ständigen Abwesenheit seines Vaters nicht um ihn ginge, sondern um Himawari. Als er von Sarada an den Wert der liebevoll gemachten Bento-Box erinnert wird, lernt Boruto diese Geste seiner Mutter ein wenig zu schätzenManga Band 73, Kapitel 3. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Vater, welchen seine dreckige und zerschlissene Kleidung wenig interessierte, achtet Boruto stets auf die Sauberkeit und Modernität seiner Kleidung. Handlung Epilog thumb|left|Boruto auf seinem Trotzmarsch Am Ende der Geschichte um Naruto werden sowohl Boruto als auch einige andere aus der nächsten Generation gezeigt. Boruto versucht nach Schulschluss die anderen zu überreden, ihm bei seinem neuesten Streich zu helfen, doch diese haben anderes zu tun. Also geht er alleine zum Hokage-Berg und schmiert mit Farbe jedem der Steinköpfe einen frechen Titel ins Gesicht. Naruto erwischt ihn dabei und fordert ihn auf, das sofort wieder zu entfernen. Boruto möchte das aber nur mit seinem Vater gemeinsam machen, dieser erklärt ihm aber, dass er nicht die ganze Zeit für ihn da sein kann, da er auch für das Dorf da sein muss. Naruto Gaiden thumb|left|Boruto ist nicht begeistert Auch noch einige Jahre später scheint Boruto den Hokage-Berg anzumalen, versteckt sich aber nun vor seinem Vater. Jedoch wird er von Shikamaru dazu ermahnt, dies zu unterlassen, da er seinen Vater von seinen Pflichten als Hokage ablenkt - und er selbst als Hokages Berater hätte dann auch mehr zu tun. In seinem Unterfangen, nicht von seinem Vater entdeckt zu werden, wird er teils von Sarada unterstützt. Als sein Vater das Dorf kurzzeitig verlassen muss, um sich mit Sasuke Uchiha zu treffen, soll Boruto ihm ein Lunchpaket von seiner Mutter überbringen. Boruto aber verpasst seinen Vater um Haaresbreite, weswegen Shikamaru ihm eine Entschuldigung von Naruto ausrichten soll. Boruto ist beleidigt und will gehen, jedoch wird er von Sarada daran erinnert, dass das Lunchpaket mehr als nur etwas zu essen ist - es ist eine liebevolle Geste von einem liebenden Menschen. Boruto akzeptiert dies und überlässt Sarada das Lunchpaket, damit sie es Naruto überbringen kann. Einige Tage später bedankt er sich in der Akademie bei Sarada dafür, dass sie das Lunchpaket auslieferte. Als Sarada ihm dann erklärt, dass sie Hokage werden möchte, tut er ihre Idee als "lächerlich" ab und zeigt sich wenig begeistert. Boruto Serie und Boruto the Movie thumb|left|Team Konohamaru auf Mission Einige Zeit nach diesen Ereignissen ist Boruto wieder einmal genervt davon, dass sein Vater sich nicht um ihn kümmert und Büroarbeiten zu erledigen hat. Zusammen mit seinem Team erfüllt er erfolgreich die Mission, einen Panda einzufangen - dabei prahlt er mit seinen Fähigkeiten. Als Team Konohamaru vor den Hokage, Naruto, tritt, ermahnt dieser seinen Sohn, ihn nicht "Vater", sondern "Siebter" oder "Hokage" zu nennen. Boruto interessiert dies wenig und nimmt stattdessen ein neues Videospiel von Katasuke entgegen. Bevor er sich mit Inojin und Shikadai trifft, stellt er noch klar, dass er nicht an den kommenden Chunin-Auswahlprüfungen teilnehmen wird. Da dies bedeuten würde, dass auch Mitsuki und Sarada nicht teilnehmen können, stellen sie Boruto beim Treffen mit Inojin und Shikadai zu Rede. Boruto jedoch weicht nicht von seinem Standpunkt ab und kann erst durch Sarada überredet werden. Als seine Mutter und seine Schwester vorbeikommen, freut sich Boruto und geht mit ihnen nach Hause, um den Geburtstag von Himawari zu feiern. Zuerst kann Boruto sein Glück kaum fassen, als Naruto ebenfalls anwesend ist, doch dieser stellt sich bald als Schattendoppelgänger heraus und Borutos Wut ist kaum zu bändigen. Die Feier findet ein jähes Ende und Boruto sieht sich im Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters um. Dort entdeckt er viele Bilder, von früheren Feiern oder auch selbstgemalte von sich oder seiner Schwester. Dies tröstet ihn jedoch wenig und als er die alte Genin-Jacke seines Vaters findet, befördert er diese vor Wut aus dem Fenster. Dort wird sie von Sasuke gefunden und Naruto gebracht - vorher jedoch trifft Boruto an der Haustür das erste Mal auf Sasuke und ist gänzlich beeindruckt von dem Rivalen seines Vaters. Er verfolgt den Uchiha und bittet ihn, sein Sensei zu werden. Techniken und besondere Fähigkeiten thumb|right|Boruto erzeugt ein Rasengan Ob Boruto über die Byakugan verfügen wird, ist ungeklärt. Jedoch gilt er im Gegensatz zu seinem Vater als Wunderkind und beherrscht genau wie dieser bereits in jungen Jahren das Jutsu der Schattendoppelgänger. Boruto beherrscht mit zwölf Jahren bereits drei Elemente - Raiton, Suiton und Fuuton - und ist seinen Altersgenossen somit weit voraus. Zudem kommt ihm aufgrund seiner Abstammung aus dem Uzumaki-Clan eine große Menge an Chakra zu, sowie eine lange Lebensdauer und generell erhöhte Ausdauer. Eigenschaften und Fähigkeiten Anmerkung: Diese Informationen entstammen dem "Großen Ninja-Lexikon" des ersten Boruto-Bandes. Es sind bis zu 5 Sterne möglich. Der Durchschnittswert eines Genin liegt bei 90. Techniken Mitglied der Gruppierungen *'Team Konohamaru' Trivia *Sein Name hat mehrere Bedeutungen: Zum einen steht es im Englischen für "Blitz", welches eine Verbindung zu seinem Großvater Minato Namikaze darstellt; zum anderen bedeutet sein Name "Schraube" oder "Bolzen" im Englischen. Damit ist er auch nach seinem verstorbenen Onkel, Neji, benannt, da dessen Name "Schraube" oder "Drehung" bedeutet. **Passend zu diesem Namen trägt er tatsächlich eine Schraube als Halskette. **Sein Name ist zudem bis auf die erste Silbe nach dem seines Vaters gewählt worden. *Auch er hat die Eigenart, seine Sätze ungewöhlich zu beenden - mit einem datteba''sa''. *Aufgrund eines Denkfehlers seitens Masashi Kishimoto haben Boruto und seine Schwester kein ByakuganOriginal aus einem Interview: "キャスト陣からヒナタの2人の子に関して「白眼」は？　と質問が飛ぶと「やろうと思ってたけど、忘れてまし た（笑）。（子どもが）3人になれば…。でも、そうなるといろいろ複雑になりそうで…」と苦笑 していた。" Offizielle Übersetzung: "Interviewer: "Why don't the two children have the byakugan?" Kishimoto: "Ah, I intended to, but I guess I forgot about it (laughs). If there's a third child, however, but then it seemingly will get complicated in various ways (laughs sarcastically)." Quelle: http://www.cinemacafe.net/article/2014/12/06/27884.html , was jedoch später bei Himawari korrigiert wurde. In späteren Veröffentlichungen ist dies jedoch bei Boruto nicht der Fall. **In dem Artwork zu The Last: Naruto the Movie hat Boruto jedoch die gleiche Augenfarbe wie seine Mutter. **Im ersten Kapitel des Boruto-Mangas scheint Boruto jedoch im Kampf gegen Kawaki mit seinem rechten Auge das Byakugan oder ein anderes Dou-Jutsu aktivieren zu können. *Im Abspann von The Last sieht man in einer kurzen Vorschau-Sequenz, wie Boruto und seine Schwester auf ihren Vater zurennen, der gerade auf dem Balkon Faustschläge übt. Seine Mutter sitzt im Wohnzimmer und ist am stricken, was eine Anspielung auf den Handlungsverlauf des Filmes ist. *Im offiziellem Trailer ( siehe hier ) zu Boruto: Naruto the Movie wird Naruto als "Held", Sasuke als sein "Meister" und Sarada als seine "Rivalin" bezeichnet. **Auf der offiziellen Website des Filmes wird Boruto zudem als "Wunderkind" (jap. shindou, 神童) bezeichnetsiehe Link. **In einem weiteren Trailer werden zum ersten Mal die besonderen Fähigkeiten von Boruto und seinen Teammitgliedern gezeigt. *Sowohl auf dem offiziellen Poster für den ihm gewidmetem Film, als auch in dem offiziellen Trailer dessen, bezeichnet Boruto seinen Vater als "beschissenen, alten Mann"In offizieller Übersetzung "(Watch me,) Crappy old man!". Quellen *Naruto (Manga) *Naruto (Film) *Boruto (Manga) *Boruto (Anime) Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Einwohner von Konoha